


A Change Will Do You Good

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub teaches Gabriel how to change his form. It doesn't quite go as expected.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Change Will Do You Good

Title: A Change Will Do You Good  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Beelzebub teaches Gabriel how to change his form. It doesn't quite go as expected.

"Wait. Wait." The whiskey in Gabriel's glass sloshed over the side and onto his hand. "If you're the Lord of the Flies, why can Hastur turn into maggots? I thought his thing was a frog or a toad or something."

"Lots of demons can change into maggotzzz. Maggots are dizzzgusting." She leaned over, sucking the alcohol off of his hand. "You could probably do it if you tried hard enough, even though you're a zzztupid angel."

Gabriel blinked. "I wouldn't even know where to start." He stared down at himself. "What if I did it and got stuck like that?"

Beelzebub giggled. "Archangel Grub. Archangel Maggot. Archangel... Fly Baby."

"Walk me through it. Seriously. Now I gotta try." He sat up, wobbling back and forth. "What do I do?"

"Give me your hand and then close your eyes. Gonna try something." She took his hand in hers and started to pass Unholy energy into his corporation. The noise Gabriel made caused the corners of her mouth twitch. "Can you see me, Gabriel? The real me?"

"Whoa. Yeah, Bee. You're all purple and green and shiny." 

"I need you to think about being something else. You're going to zzzhift your body into the new form with your Grace. Watch what I do with my Unholy energy and try to copy it. Either this will work or it won't. You zzzhouldn't explode. Probably." Concentrating, she shed her human body. It drifted part before reforming into a cloud of flies. 

The hundreds of flies watched as Gabriel's body writhed and shimmered. Just as he started coming apart at the seams, there was a blinding flash. It was strong enough to make Beelzebub return to normal. The same couldn't be said for Gabriel. In his place was a violet angelfish the size of a cat.

"I thought you were going for maggots, not a fish, you idiot." Beelzebub snapped her fingers, creating a tank next to the bed with the perfect water temperature before grabbing the flopping fish from the sheets. "You're going to be fine. Just remember to breathe through your gills once you get into the water. You're going to need to calm down before you can change back."

She placed Gabriel gently into the water, watching him start to sink with a very worried expression on her face. Slowly, he began to move around, swimming from one side of the tank to the other. "There you go. Now, when you think you're ready, just focuzzz on being yourself again."

It took a little while, long enough for Beelzebub to get concerned, but Gabriel began to glow. Suddenly, water splashed out of the tank onto the floor. A very wet, vey naked Gabriel was sitting in the mostly empty tank with a very bewildered expression. 

"That was..." With a snap, he appeared on the bed wearing a pair of boxers. "I was a fish!"

"Yezzz, you were." Ignoring the mess on the floor, Beelzebub sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"At first I couldn't breathe. Everything looked really weird." He twisted his fingers in the sheets. "Then I was swimming and I didn't have legs! It was amazing!"

"I think that's enough for now. Next time, we'll see if you can do zzzomething that doesn't need water."

"I can't wait."


End file.
